1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a motorcycle including an engine unit lubricated with oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventionally proposed motorcycles each using a belt drive continuously variable automatic transmission. With the motorcycle using the belt drive continuously variable automatic transmission, there is no need to perform transmission operation, thus facilitating steering. Therefore, motorcycles each using the belt drive continuously variable automatic transmission are widely and commonly used.
Meanwhile, in the belt drive continuously variable automatic transmission, it is necessary to cool a belt in order to inhibit deterioration of the belt. Therefore, a cooling air introduction port for introducing cooling air is normally provided in a transmission chamber.
However, if the cooling air is to be introduced into the transmission chamber, foreign matter is disadvantageously mixed into the transmission chamber along with the cooling air. In view of this problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-299873, for example, proposes forming a cooling air introduction port 503 on an inner cover 502 arranged below a seat 501 and connecting the cooling air introduction port 503 to a transmission chamber 504 with a hose 505 as shown in FIG. 13. Thus, arranging the cooling air introduction port 503 in a space surrounded by the seat 501 and the inner cover 502 effectively inhibits the foreign matter from being mixed into the transmission chamber 504 is effectively suppressed.
However, a motorcycle 500 disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-299873 requires the hose 505 to be arranged below the seat 501. Therefore, it is disadvantageously difficult to increase the size of a storage space 506 provided below the seat 501.
For example, it may be considered to not provide the hose 505 in order to secure a large storage space. However, in that case, a position at which the cooling air introduction port is formed is lowered. This possibly causes foreign matter to be mixed into the transmission chamber. This possibly deteriorates durability of the transmission.